The Lord of the Porus
by The Club of the Kapoue
Summary: Un délire entre potes, Elijah en Poru, et c'est parti...
1. Introduction et danse du poulet

Donc voilà j'ai décidé de publier cette histoire qui commença sur un délire... Ciloute avait mal prononcé la ville où Isa passe ses vacances, et "Poru" devint la nouvelle caractérisation des gens ayant un sourire stupide, disant des trucs qu'on comprend pas, et ceux-ci fument des bâtons de canelle... Clem s'ennuyant en cours de maths avait écrit le 1er paragraphe de ce chapître, Jenny rejoint le délire, et ainsi partir l'histoire !

Je veux préciser que nous sommes des fans du livre et des films, que nous ne voulons en aucun cas offenser qui que ce soit (juste nous amuser et nous occuper en cours) et que (malheureusement lol) rien ne nous appartiens (à part nos personnages qui s'incrustent pour faire part de leur manque de neurones lol).

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapître écrit par Clem

-------------------------------------------------------

****

**The Lord of the Porus**

_**Un Poru pour les gouverner tous**_

_**Un Poru pour les trouver.**_

_**Un Poru pour les amener tous et dans la cannelle les lier.**_

Cela commença avec la sortie des Maîtres Films. Trois films sur les Anneaux de Pouvoir Elfes, les plus beaux et plus sages de tous les êtres. Egalement sur ceux des Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre. Et aussi sur ceux des Hommes, qui par dessus tout désirent le pouvoir. Toutes ces races furent bien sur trompées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'était forgé un Méga Anneau Superpuissant Qui Parle Aussi pour aller avec son ego surdimensionné. Les autres races assez vénères voulurent essayer de casser la gueule à Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres (non, non, ce n'est pas Dark Vador !). Quelques bastons, une rivière et un « Myyyy Prrrrrreeeccioussssssssssssssss » plus tard, on tombe nez à nez avec la main quelque peu difforme de l'oncle de celui qui deviendra The One Poru. Bientôt viendra le temps où les Porus décideront le destin de tous.

Partie 1 : The Fellowship of the Porus 

Un jeune garçon avec une permanente se cache derrière un arbre pour se livrer à on ne sait quelle occupation perverse. Soudain il entends un chant et se lève.

GROS PLAN

_CLEM : Garg ! Il est croisé avec un Asgarde pour avoir des yeux pareils ?_

Le gamin frisé est apparament Frodo Baggins. Et son pote qui chante est Gandalf, magicien à l'humour spécial.

FRODO : T'es en retard.

GANDALF : Non, pas du tout.

FRODO : Hahahahahahaha !

GANDALF : Hahahahahaha !

_CLEM : Hum. Pas tout saisi._

On se promène dans un chouette village où des tas de gens pieds nus avec des permanentes courent. Sans raison apparente, Frodo saute du chariot et s'en va. Gandalf arrive à une porte ronde qui fait la moitié de sa taille. Dedans habite le frisé à la main étrange.

Les passages émotifs concernant Bilbo et Gandalf n'ont pas grand intérêt pour le reste de l'histoire.

Le soir c'est la fête. Ne sachant pas encore qu'il allait être nommé The One Poru, Frodo essaie de se faire nommer The One Poulet grâce à sa super technique de danse.


	2. Quand le Poruisme se manifeste

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapître écrit par Ciloute

-------------------------------------------------------

Après cette magnifique démonstration de ses capacités à imiter la volaille, Frodon, qui se prend pour un petit Malin (si tu es triste, que tu as un gros chagrin, etc...), pousse Sam, le pauvre, à danser avec Rosie, sa secrète bien aimée...

_ISA : Oh mon dieu, c'est qui ce travello ?_

Gros plan sur Frodon, qui sourit bêtement.

_CILOUTE : oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible, ce sourire, cet air bête... non... Elijah Wood est un poru !!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Comment on-t-ils osé faire ça, Frodon ! (sanglots)_


	3. Esprit tordu quand tu nous tiens

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapître écrit par Isa

-------------------------------------------------------

Bon, il faut savoir que le pauvre Frodon garda la magnifique pause de son sourire pendant plus de 10 minutes, très fier de pouvoir montrer qu'il avait perdu sa première dent de lait (bah quoi.. les hobbits vivent très longtemps, ils perdent donc leur dents de lait relativement tard). Il ne se doutait point de tout ce qui se préparait derrière son dos.

_ISA : ah bon ? il était homo frodon ? _

_CILOUTE : mais non, t'es vraiment trop obcd toi !! _

_ISA : bah quoi ??? lol _

En effet, pendant que Frodon faisait l'andouillette de Troie (pas en jupette comme son ami Orlando Bloom), Gandalf et son cher oncle tentait tant bien que mal de préparer une petite surprise à leur futur roi des porus !!!


	4. On a failli avoir un strip tease ouf!

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapître écrit par Jenny

-------------------------------------------------------

En effet, ayant aperçu un certain Gollum dans une grotte, le vieux Bilbo, mais resté très agile, voulait faire un petit striptease intégrale sur une chanson de Shakira accompagné de son ami Gandalf... Mais celui-ci refusa parce que ce matin là, il ne s'était pas épilé....

Vexé, comme un vieux pou grincheux qui n'a pas pu mangé parce qu'il s'est retrouvé sur la tête d'un chauve, par ce refus, Bilbo décida de partir.

_JENNY : qu'est-ce qu'un poux viendrait faire sur la tête d'un chauve lors d'une fête..._

Il commence tout d'abord par rejoindre la petite fête faîte en son honneur et faire un très ... long discours ennuyeux ! Mais le plus fort arrive ! Il tripatouille quelque chose au fond de sa poche puis le met dans son dos. C'est alors qu'il s'amuse à faire un tour de passe-passe avec son super anneau trop puissant. Il le met et hop ! Il disparaît laissant sur place toute sa gentille petite famille ainsi que tous ses amis de la Comté !

Là, le poru Frodon, qui n'en croit pas ses yeux (pourtant, il sont tellement grand qu'ils ne peuvent être que sincères) court à la recherche de son oncle.


	5. Départ, chants et suspeeenssseeee

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapître écrit par Clem

----------------------------------------------------------

C'est Gandalf qui arrive en premier. Bilbo a vraiment décidé de partir, mais il veut emmener son anneau. Gandalf, très intéressé par toutes les choses perverses qu'il pourrai faire avec cet anneau (comme mater les Hobbits dans les vestiaires), voudrait le garder pour lui.

GANDALF : Donne le moi !

BILBO : Non !

Alors Bilbo eut un flash magique de Gandalf version géant en string panthère et il est à peu près dans le même état terrifié que moi quand on a essayé de me faire imaginer ma prof de bio entrain de s'épiler le maillot. Il décide alore de jeter l'anneau parterre très vite et s'enfuit voir les Elfes en chantant une petite chanson.

BILBO : Trois p'tis Elfes, trois p'tis Elfes, trois p'tis Elfes-Elfes-Elfes...

Gandalf, très content, s'approche de l'anneau. Tout est silencieux autour de lui. En déglutissant avec satisfaction, il approche sa main de l'anneau et...

ANNEAU : PIOU PIOU !!!

_CLEM : Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! (bond de 10m)_

GANDALF : Ok, je crois que je vais attendre que Frodo revienne et se prenne la décharge éléctrique afin que je puisse lui faire du bouche-à-bouche.

Manque de pot, Frodo touche l'anneau comme il veut, celui-ci étant le Grand Poru. Il trouva Gandalf pensif devant son feu.

FRODO : Gandalf ?

GANDALF : Ha te v'la. Bon, je vais devoir aller à la bibliothèque de Minas Tirith pour faire quelques recherches, cache cet anneau et ne le touche pas avant que je revienne.

Il s'en va en courant, laissant Frodo perplexe.

FRODO : Je me demande qui il y à Minas Tirith pour qu'il soit aussi pressé...

La scène change au Dragon Vert, on entend des chants bizarres...

MERRY/PIPPIN/FRODO : En Comté on sait rigoler, il suffit d'savoir compter : 1 pour bien la verser, 2 coule dans le gosier, et c'est parti pour la journée ! C'est la danse des pintes de bière ! Plus on est torchés et plus on s'marre ! La tête en bas, dans tous les sens, tout ce qui compte c'est de bien boire !

MERRY : Green, Green, Green, Green Dragon !

PIPPIN : Et un dernier pour la route !

FRODO : Vive, vive, vive la Comté !!!

Tout le monde applaudis la superbe prestation vocale des 3 Hobbits bourrés.

_CLEM : __Et moi j'veux faire une chanson : Fro-Frodo a les yeux bleus... ptdr_

Plus tard, on voit Frodo qui rentre en tenant Sam par la taille, mais dommage pour les esprits tordus, il semblerait que ce soit parce que Sam ne peut plus marcher droit. Frodo rentre dans sa maison et il y a une ambiance toute pleine de suspence mystérieux et maléfique et on voit une main qui s'approche de Frodo...

GANDALF : OUTAMILANO ?

FRODO : Je t'avais dit de pas essayer les pilules multicolores qu'ils vendent à Minas Tirith.

GANDALF : OUTAMILANO ?

FRODO : Hein ? Ha, le truc doré, attend.

Frodo va dans sa chambre et essaie tant bien que mal de retirer l'anneau du cou de sa Barbie-Elfe-de-Lumière mais il arrache la tête avec.

FRODO : Arg ! Trop dur la vie.

Il donne l'anneau à Gandalf qui le jette dans le feu.

FRODO : Hey ! T'es pas bien dans ta tête ? Ha oui, c'est vrai, t'as pris de l'extas...

GANDALF : Ferme là un peu et prend le, c'est du feu mais c'est pas chaud.

FRODO : Ok.

GANDALF : Tu vois écrit des choses ?

FRODO : Euh ouai, ya écrit « Un Poru pour les gouverner tous, un Poru pour les trouver, un Poru pour les amener tous et dans la canelle les lier »

GANDALF : Hé mais c'est pas sencé être écrit ça !

FRODO : Ho ben moi je fais que lire.

GANDALF : Va falloir que j'aille voir mon ancien amant pour trouver la solution de cette énigme... J'espère qu'il m'en veut pas encore...

FRODO : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

GANDALF : Tu es trop jeune pour ce genre d'anecdotes.

FRODO : Ok, de toutes façons ça craint toujours tes anecdotes.

GANDALF : Bon, maintenant, va a Bree avec l'anneau, il faut lui faire promener. Et si des gars géants habillés en noir te le demandent, donne leur pas. En fait, si tu les vois cache toi, ils sont assez susceptibles.

FRODO : Encore une anecdote ?

GANDALF : Tais toi et fais ton sac.

Frodo commence à sortir tous ses trucs de ses placards.

FRODO : Je me demande si je devrais pas laisser un mot pour Sam.

GANDALF : Pourquoi ? Personne doit savoit où tu es.

FRODO : Mais il va s'inquiéter !

GANDALF : En fait tu veux juste lui dire de pas se jeter dans les bras de Rosie avant ton retour.

FRODO : Maieuh...

GANDALF : Ha, vous les Hobbits, vous ne savez jamais exprimer vos sentiments...

FRODO : Oui mais quand ça va au delà des sentiments, c'est plus gênant...

GANDALF : Comment ça au delà ?

FRODO : Euh... ben quand ça devient carrément physique...

Un cri étranglé sortit de derrière la fenêtre. Gandalf prit sa canne à pêche et ramena sa prise.

GANDALF : J'ai attrapé un gros poisson !

SAM : Pitié ne me faites rien de pas normal !

GANDALF : Qu'est-ce que t'as entendu ?

SAM : Sentiments... physiques...

GANDALF : Bon, Sam, va en vacances à Bree avec Frodo.


End file.
